


Suddenly nighttime activities just got better

by Heartletmage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (?), Adora and Glimmer are like actual bunnies here and it's amazing, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Sex, not really descriptive but still really enjoyable, smut is kinda vague so, they are outside so I guess, yeah uh sex lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: Glimmer has a bright idea which of course spurs her to drag Adora and herself out of bed at four am. Adora isn't so sure about it until she's sees herself how bright of a person her girlfriend can be.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Suddenly nighttime activities just got better

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh I just wanted to write smut. Specially cannon divergent smut so, this has been an idea sitting in my notes for a while and I was like why not!! Enjoy this as much I strangely did while writing it lmao I just l o v e these two, so mu ch.

Adora wasn't entirely sure about... _this_.

Which is why, of course, she wasn't _any_ shy about voicing the concerns. It's who she was, and if calling out her Queen and freshly acquired girlfriend on her...odd little schemes was what she had to do then it's exactly what she does.

It just took her a while to get there, seeming as she was already here. Lying, the moonstone's light even more illuminating at this time of night and shining perfectly off her girlfriend— _thinly_ dressed, a soft silk chemise hanging off her curves as she sits in her _lap_. At four _am_. Straddling her, a _wonderful_ set of thighs trapping her in between an _actual_ hard place and...something else.

She leans up, on one elbow while the other hand makes way to hold onto Glimmer's right thigh. "Not too sure about this Glim...are you _positive_ no one can see us from up here?"

Glimmer, balancing with both of her hands flat on Adora's stomach ( _totally_ not like, _causally_ caressing her abs though her _shirt_ ), leans her head back and lets out the _tiniest_ (exaggerated) groan.

" _Adoooraaa_ , how many _times_ do I have to tell you? Who'd _even_ see us, no one's up at this time!"

"Yet, here we are."

That earns her a slap to the shoulder, which (strangely) does not have the same effect from the angle but, she gets the gist.

" _Hey_! Smartass ."

Adora smiles, it's hard not to, even if it is four in the morning and she could be in her bed right now and not lying on this, _debatably_ , uncomfortable rest(?) area. (How Glimmer and her mother lie on this thing is _beyond_ her). "Hey, look, I'm not complaining, _ahem_ , much—But usually people prefer to do these types of things in, I don't know, beds? And _not_ outside? It's what _we_ do."

"Adora it's called being adventurous. Thought you'd at least learn _something_ about it from dating me." Glimmer's smiling too, she can feel it on her lips from when she leaned down to pepper a few kisses to her neck, making Adora move to grip her waist because _mmmh_.

" _Soooo_ , do you want me to be Shera?"

Glimmer leans up, just enough to let Adora see her raised brow in her peripheral. "Do you _want_ to be Shera?"

" _Mmmh_ , honestly up to you."

"As tempting...maybe another time, kinda just want Adora right now." and just to show, Glimmer grasp one of the hands on her hips and slides it right down under her nightgown, shamelessly placing it right where she wanted it to be. "Cmon, on to it. We don't have all night and it doesn't take me _too_ long to recharge fully so I at _least_ wanna get 2 good ones in before I'm done."

"So demanding," Adora mumbles, but, getting on to it is exactly what she does, idly rubbing Glimmer through the fabric of her underwear, _cotton_. She's already.. kinda wet and that's actually _really_ hot. "You're like, _really_ warm."

"Figures, I've _just_ started recharging." Evident by her pink glow. "And...wow, that..feels _really_ different, Adora don't _tease_."

Adora bites her cheek. "I'm not teasing. I'm touching you, right?"

"Touch me properly."

"Yes your _majesty_." Adora knew _exactly_ what that does to Glimmer, letting a full blown grin paint her face when her girlfriend _sags_ a bit.

And, _wow_. Glimmer was right, this _did_ feel really different. Slotting her panties right to the side, Glimmer was _alot_ more sensitive, a shuttering breath filling the air at a simple brush of her clit. Adora was almost scared about how she was gonna react to more _than_ a tease (because, yes, she was teasing).

Well. This _is_ what she asked for. And it's exactly what Adora was gonna give her.

Adora wonders, wonder if Glimmer has any guards that scout out the moonstone tower and if she'd told them in advanced to skip it this particular night because, because oh the _sight_ they'd see.

Their Queen, an absolute _wreck_. Rutting and grunting against _and_ by her fingertips, back arched and fits _bunching_ up the fabric of her shirt as she rides Adora's hand like there's no tomorrow.

Yeah, so, maybe sex _plus_ magic _was_ something worth dabbling in. This...was a scene she could get used to. Glimmer, kiss swollen lips, _glowing_ like the brightest thing in the night as she _rolls_ her hips in earnest, biting her lips in attempt to be silent despite all the claims about no one being up at this deathly time.

It could just as easily become her favorite nighttime activity. Over raiding brightmoon's pantry and even _cuddling_ with Glimmer. No one's saying she can't do all of them, tonight, anyways. Adora knows how energized Glimmer is after recharging and who knows if they'll be getting any sleep tonight. Squeezing in two orgasms now simply wasn't gonna suffice.

Beautifully, Glimmer comes. It's one big burst of sparkly light that Adora's never tired of seeing, this time, bigger, brighter, and Adora's definitely mistaken but—she _swears_ she saw the moonstone _itself_ flash. Huh.

" _Wow_ —um," Glimmer is _so_ out of breath, it's almost adorable if it weren't for the given moment. " _That_ —"

"Wasn't enough, come on. Get on my face, like, right now."

Yeah, definitely a new favorite pastime. Any time of day really, they'll just have to be more careful about it. Bow's already suffered enough metaphorical heart attacks and if he knew the _actual_ reason the moonstone's flashed four times in one hour, Glimmer and Adora would be held accountable for his _death_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 am writing sessions be like. But anyways comments and your thoughts really be *appreciated noises* please I love 'em


End file.
